


You Lost

by RouxRoux



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries, True Blood
Genre: F/M, Humour, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RouxRoux/pseuds/RouxRoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie has lost at a game of poker to Eric, now she has to pay up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights belong to the creators of True Blood and Charlaine Harris
> 
> Summary: Sookie lost a game of poker to Eric and now has to pay up, what could the vampire possibly want.
> 
> Warnings: sexual content, mild language.
> 
> Author's note: This is just a smutty oneshot, meant only for a bit of fun, enjoy. I wouls also like to give credit to SouthernLady23, for the last line in this fic, as she was the genius who came up with it.
> 
> Beta read by SouthernLady23

You Lost

"Dance," Eric said as he sat back in his throne, waiting for his performance.

"Do I really have to do this?" whined Sookie, covering her naked breasts with her arms.

The blonde telepath stood on the dance podium at an empty Fangtasia. She was almost completely naked except for a pair of white lacy French knickers and 4" white high heels. To say she was embarrassed right now was an understatement.

"Yes, you do," answered Eric.

"This isn't fair!"

"What is not fair is you insisting on covering those luscious breasts of yours," Eric purred as he eyed Sookie hungrily.

"Don't be nasty!"

"I am not." Eric blinked in genuine surprise. "I do not know why you feel the need to cover yourself as such -"

"Because I'm embarrassed, you jerk!"

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," replied a deadpan Eric. "Now dance!"

"Eric, I really don't want to do this."

"You _owe_ me a night of passion, Sookie Stackhouse. Including a pole/lap dance after which I will be taking you down into the basement to ravish you senseless-"

"Yeah, and I gotta wear this skanky outfit as well! Not to mention the fact you want me chained up while fucking me!" Sookie spat, interrupting Eric.

"A bit of bondage never hurt anyone, and you agreed to the terms," Eric replied calmly as he bridged his fingers and cocked an eyebrow.

"This isn't the Medieval Age, Eric. I don't have to honour something I promised to do when I was drunk!" Sookie protested.

"Do not make excuses," Eric scoffed. "You may have been a _little_ inebriated, but you had full use of your faculties."

"I would never have agreed if I realised I stood no chance in hell of winning."

Eric pouted. "Now, Sookie, I never made you for a poor loser."

"And I never had you down as someone who takes advantage of women… oh wait a minute… I did!" Sookie retorted.

Eric was silent.

"I'm not doing this! It's sexual harassment!"

"Sookie, are you a woman who does not pay her debts?" Eric challenged. "I would have paid my forfeit should you have won."

Sookie's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried to come up with a counter argument. When she could come up with nothing sufficient, she started to squirm uncomfortably, torn within herself. She eventually ended up whimpering as she bounced up and down on her toes in an agitated manner. Eric smirked at Sookie's actions, thinking the small blonde was absolutely adorable.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sookie said to herself before looking at Eric. "Can I have a drink first...please?"

Eric's head tilted in confusion. "You need alcohol to be in my company?"

"Eric, I'm about to dance erotically for you and then have sex with you… I'm as nervous as a cat about to take a bath," Sookie explained.

Eric huffed before getting up from his throne. Grumbling under his breath, he went to the bar to fix Sookie a _stiff_ drink and then handed it to the nervous blonde he had coveted for so long. Taking the drink carefully and keeping one arm around her bare chest, Sookie downed the drink in one gulp.

"Can I have another?" Sookie asked.

"No."

"Why?"

Eric took the empty glass from Sookie's hand. "Because I want to enjoy this; you being utterly intoxicated will make me unable to do so."

Sookie looked sulky as she returned to wrapping both arms around her naked upper body. She really wasn't comfortable with the situation, and felt like kicking herself into the next continent for being so stupid as to get herself into such a situation. Eric set the empty glass down on a nearby table and came to stand in front of Sookie. He reached out and pulled Sookie's arms open, she resisted at first, but against a persistent Eric it really was futile.

Sookie eventually snapped her arms to the side with clenched fists and stared defiantly at the old vampire. Eric didn't acknowledge the stare she was giving him as he eyed her full and perky breasts. Why she thought she had to hide them he would never understand. Slowly, his eyes travelled upwards to notice Sookie physically shaking. He sensed her reaction wasn't so much due to anger as he noted tears of shame in her eyes.

Eric reached out and caught a tear that rolled down her cheek. "You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen." His eyes softened as he roamed her body longingly. "I have wanted you for so long," he started in a gentle whisper. "But I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. If you truly do not want to do this, we can come to some other arrangement to pay your forfeit."

Sookie chewed the inside of her cheek as she came to a decision. "Let's just get on with this, shall we? You'll only make me do something worse," she said with a heavy sigh.

Eric walked back to his throne and took his seat. He picked up a remote control from the side table, and pointed the contraption behind him. He pressed a button and the empty club was filled with music.

"Dance," Eric said, repeating his earlier command as he set down the remote.

Sookie released a shaky breath before taking hold of the pole behind her. "You do know this is gonna be a shitty pole dance?"

"Nothing you do is shitty," Eric said.

"I don't know what the hell to do with one of these things," Sookie continued , shaking her head.

"I am sure you will think of something," Eric growled as he was starting to get frustrated.

Sookie looked back at the pole, glancing at her warped reflection in the shiny surface. She picked up on the rhythm of the song, slowly swaying her hips.

"I'd also like to point out, I won't be spinning round this damn thing or climbing up it!" Sookie continued as she carried on dancing.

Eric paid no heed to her words as he watched her hungrily.

Sookie's hips swayed in a more intricate and complicated pattern as she slowly walked round the pole. _Shit… just what am I supposed to do?_ Sookie wondered. Her ideas either seemed silly, or she was unable to physically do. However, Eric didn't seem bothered by her lack of experience as he watched her intently. Sookie caught glimpses of Eric as she moved round the pole, and tried not to make eye contact with him. It was bad enough already having to do such a demeaning task, she didn't need to see his smug face while she did it.

However, as she danced and saw Eric watching her, she noticed he was anything but smug. He was absolutely mesmerised by her. Sookie was completely surprised that she had such an affect on him, and as she watched him pant hungrily for her, she couldn't help but feel her confidence grow, feeling a little sexier than she did before. _He looks like he's gonna explode right there…_ Sookie couldn't help but giggle.

 _Maybe I should up the ante_ Sookie thought as she gave the vampire sheriff a coy smile, which he returned with his trademark smirk. _There he is… the arrogant Eric I'm used to. Just as long as it's only a little bit of arrogance_.

Seeing Eric's desire for her made Sookie's confidence mount. Her dance became more sexually charged. She stood with her legs partly open and the chrome pole between them. She leaned back rocking her hips back and forth as she simulated copulating with the pole. Sookie then hooked a leg round the pole as she leaned back even further, arching her body and biting her lip seductively.

Eric shifted in his seat. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight as he became very jealous of the inanimate object. _I thought she said she did not know what she was doing. If she carries on like this, I am going to regret wearing black jeans_ , Eric thought as he started to caress the arms of his throne.

Sookie came to stand in front of the pole so she was now facing Eric. She reached up with both arms and grasped the pole above her head. Parting her knees, she slowly squatted down, biting her bottom lip and fluttering her eyelashes. Eric's grip tightened on his arm rests as a strangled growl came forth, he currently hated the scanty piece of material that covered her sex from his view.

Sookie then moved one of her arms from the pole to scrunch her blonde locks while she slowly rose from her position, grinding her butt against the cold metal of the pole. A playful giggle escaped her mouth as she sauntered around the pole with her hips rocking from side to side.

Eric's eyes flicked up and down, not knowing where he should settle them, wishing he had more than one set of eyes and better vision to take in the details of Sookie Stackhouse. His grip was tightening so much on the armrests of his throne, the wood was starting to splinter and buckle in his grasp. _Saucy little minx!_ Eric thought as he started to pant.

Sookie writhed her body seductively, flicking her hips and tossing her hair as she worked with the rhythm of the song. She hooked her leg onto the poll yet again and leaned back, eyeing Eric hungrily and smiling shyly. When she pulled herself up, she gave a little spin around the poll, surprised at how successfully she pulled the move off. _I wonder…_ she thought as she started to work her way around the small podium and gauging her moves around metal object. Judging her motions around the poll and building up her confidence as she became more familiar with it, she hooked her legs around the vertical bar and spun seductively.

"Sookie," growled Eric as he summoned her. The sweet little telepath's last move virtually had him on the throes of orgasm.

Sookie hopped down from her podium excitedly, she was pleased with her successful spin around the poll. She eagerly approached the worked up vampire with a hip swaying walk.

Eric eyed her lustfully, noticing how her perfect breasts bounced with her movements. He also noticed how tight and flushed her erect nipples wore, and he longed to tease them.

Sookie climbed on top of the waiting vampire, squeezing into the throne as she straddled him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips to the beat of the music, grinding her lace-covered core against his straining erection still trapped within his jeans.

"AHH…" Sookie cried when she felt Eric's cold hands cup her breasts and tweak her sensitive nipples.

"You like that?" Eric panted heavily as he tugged at Sookie's nipples even harder.

"Mmmmm…" groaned Sookie as she pushed her breasts into the vampire's skilled hands. "Did you see me spin round the pole?" she asked, panting while continuing to grind against the vampire.

"Yes…" Eric gasped as he watched Sookie's tanned skin flush with arousal.

"I can't believe I pulled it off…ahh," Sookie cried as she grabbed her hair.

Eric leaned forward to place open-mouthed kisses on her collar bone. "You were superb," he replied in a strained whisper.

Sookie giggled. She leaned back seductively, arching all the way and relying on Eric to support her. The vampire's eyes widened at the erotic sight as he panted heavily. With his free hand, he reached out and stroked her abdomen with feather light caresses, making Sookie sigh blissfully. Unable to take it anymore, Eric pulled her back up and held her in an embrace.

The vampire kissed a trail of wet kiss up Sookie's neck, claiming her mouth and dragging his blunt nails along her spine, making her shudder with delight. Heat radiated from her body, growing in intensity as she became more aroused; it was a delightful sensation against his cold flesh. It left him anticipating what she would feel like around his hard cock.

Sookie accepted Eric's kiss, allowing him to dominate and ravish her mouth with his cold, wet tongue. She caressed and sucked the skilled organ with her own, until she had to pull away for air. Eric tried to retake her mouth but Sookie held him at bay.

"I need to breathe!"

Eric growled like a disappointed puppy when his fangs popped out. Sookie became mesmerised by the deadly instruments. Her hand cupped his cheek as her thumb run along the sharp fang.

Eric eyed her hungrily, allowing her to touch his fangs and for a brief second showing her some vulnerability. After all, she had been vulnerable in her own nudity to begin with.

Sookie smiled coyly, slowly pulling away from Eric and climbing off him. The blond vampire whimpered in protest at the lack of stimulation, mentally cursing his jelly-like arms for not holding her in place. Sookie turned her back on the vampire, holding her hair up and exposing her back as her hips swayed. She looked over her shoulder at the bemused vampire with a sultry smile and made to saunter away from him.

"Oh no you do not," Eric snarled as he rushed forward and grabbed the retreating Sookie. She giggled as Eric pulled her back into his lap, retaking his seat.

Sookie was mewling like a cat in heat. Grinding her butt hard against Eric's denim clad erection, she parted her legs so that one of them was hanging over the arm of the chair. Eric's lips had latched onto the nape of her neck, while his arms wrapped around her, one hand tweaked her sensitive nipples and the other stroked her sex firmly through the delicate fabric of her underwear.

Eric's cold wet tongue was swirling on the sensitive skin of her neck, preparing to bite. He was hungry for the woman in his arms, more so then he would care to admit. Scraping his fangs on her flesh, he withdrew slightly, preparing to penetrate her with his sharp teeth.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sookie asked in a heady whisper.

Eric paused as he looked longingly at her neck.

"You only get one bite…remember?" Sookie continued, reminding him of another stipulation to their arrangement. "If you use it now, you can't bite me later," she groaned, continuing to work him into a frenzy.

Eric backed off from biting Sookie, releasing a dissatisfied growl. _If I bite her now I can not bite her when we both reach climax during copulation…trust her to remember that!_

Sookie giggled. She shifted her position slightly, turning her head to meet Eric's lips in a heated kiss. She reached up with a hand and cupped the back of Eric's head, running her fingers through his hair. They both groaned heavily through the kiss as they stimulated one another, enjoying the feel of what each other did.

Suddenly, Sookie broke the kiss. With her eyes closed tightly, she reached behind her and grasped Eric's shoulder firmly while her hips bucked uncontrollably against Eric's hand. Shuddering screams of pleasure erupted from Sookie's mouth as she experienced her first orgasm. Once it was over, Sookie slumped back against Eric, her muscles feeling like liquid as she hummed contentedly to herself. Eric removed his hand from her sex to stare at it in wonder, watching an abundance of clear juices trickle down his fingers. He then looked over Sookie's shoulder, and saw that her arousal was staining his jeans.

Unable to control himself, Eric moved from the seat and threw Sookie over his shoulder, quickly making his way to the basement. Sookie was laughing excitedly.

Once in the basement, he set Sookie down on her feet. The blonde telepath reached out to Eric, holding onto him until she was steady. Confident she wasn't going to fall over, Eric stepped away. He quickly removed his shoes and socks and then pulled off the black wife-beater he was wearing.

"Oh…" Sookie gasped.

Eric looked up and found Sookie staring at him in a daze. She stumbled forward and reached out with inquisitive hands to touch his bare torso. Her fingers were gentle as they traced the muscles of his abdomen and chest.

Eric stood there, allowing Sookie to touch him. "Like what you see?"

"Hmm…" Sookie replied as she looked up at him from her trance-like state.

Slowly, Eric stepped back. He trailed his hands down his stomach and hips before coming to take hold of his belt. He was fascinated with the way Sookie watched him. Her pupils dilated and she subconsciously licked her lips.

In agonisingly slow movements, he unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. The sound echoed in the cold room. Though Sookie was far from cold in the dank room, as her blood burned with desires. Waiting for Eric to reveal himself, her chest rose and fell with a heavy pant. Slowly, Eric started to push his jeans down, holding Sookie's eye contact as he smirked. Once the jeans were low enough, he let them fall to the floor and stood proudly with his hands on his hips, displaying is manhood.

Sookie's eyes widened even further as she took in the shear size of the swollen and slick organ, already lubricated with his pre-cum. "Jesus Christ! That won't fit!"

Eric laughed heartily. He stepped out of the jeans that had pooled on the floor and kicked them behind him. With long strides, Eric walked forward.

Sookie tentatively backed up, holding her hands up defensively. "Eric…I'm serious here…"

Eric continued with his advancement. "I can assure you, Sookie, you _will_ take all of me."

"Eric, are you aware of how big you are?"

The tall vampire smirked knowingly, before dropping to his knees and taking hold of Sookie's hips to keep her from retreating. He leaned in and started to kiss her lower abdomen, just shy of the hem of her lacy underwear. Sookie sighed as her eyes fluttered closed, reaching down to stroke his hair. With one hand, Eric started to stroke her inner thigh, taking note of her sexual juices that had run there and how delicious they smelled. Getting fed up with the item of clothing being there and obstructing him, Eric grabbed the waistband and ripped the knickers from her body.

"ERIC!"

The old vampire looked up and found Sookie staring down at him in an annoyed fashion with her hands on her hips. "What?" Eric said innocently. "You did not pay for them."

"That's not the point," Sookie huffed as she folded her arms under her chest.

Eric started to kiss her hips and stomach. "I will make up for it."

"Can I take these shoes off now?"

"No, I like you in them," he answered between wet open mouth kisses.

"But my feet are killing me."

"You will not be on your feet for much longer," he said with a grin.

"That's nasty!" Sookie said, though her voice didn't hold that much disgust.

Eric stood up and scooped Sookie up into his arms. "Thoroughly," he replied with a crinkle of his nose as her carried Sookie to the chains that suspended from the basement ceiling.

Eric set her down on her feet and took each of her wrists, binding them in the leather lined and padded handcuffs dangling from the ceiling. Sookie noticed there were soft leather straps on the chain, supplying her with something comfortable to hold onto should she need it. She had a sense that she would.

Once again, Eric dropped to his knees before her. He took hold of her legs and placed them over his shoulders, so that her aching sex was before his mouth. "Hmm…blonde all the way down…like me," commented Eric as he eyed her glistening curls.

Eric took hold of her hips and started to kiss her inner thigh, slowly making his way up to ravish her sex with his mouth. Sookie cried out when she felt him orally pleasure her, throwing her head back and groaning deeply. He lapped at her flowing juices greedily, stroking her clit with his tongue and circling her entrance.

Sookie squirmed delightfully at the sensation, moaning Eric's name appreciatively. The pleasure burned and tingled through her, making her curl her toes in anticipation. The blonde telepath was happy to let Eric do his thing as she basked in the rapture of the pleasure he brought her. As the sensation mounted, she quickly let go of any reservations she had about fulfilling her debt to Eric, wondering why she never done this before with him. The stories of his skill as a lover were not over exaggerated, in fact, they were under exaggerated.

Sookie's grip on the leather straps tightened, making the fabric creak in her hold. She could feel her entire body heat up as she flushed with arousal and her skin became covered with a thin sheen of sweat. All the while, the vampire worked her quivering and twitching sex, causing sparks of sharp pleasure to cut through her.

It wasn't long before there were knots in her stomach as she hovered on the edge of orgasm. Slowly her knotting muscles tightened as she started to shudder, making her feel like a bomb, ready for explosion. Sookie found herself subconsciously holding her breath as she prayed for orgasm No.2.

"OH GOD! YES!" Sookie screamed at the top of her lungs as she succumbed to a violent orgasm.

Eric had to hold her hips firmly to keep her from flailing too wildly. Her euphoric cries were music to his ears as he felt rather pleased with his second achievement. There was no doubt in his mind she was enjoying herself, if the heels digging into his back were anything to go by. He kissed her sex passionately as he worked her through the orgasm until she was suffering from mild aftershocks. At that point, he moved her legs off his shoulders and set them down.

Sookie's shaking legs were barely able to support her, and she only maintained standing because of the chains from the ceiling holding her up. Eric stood up and admired the panting form of Sookie. Her head rested on a suspended arm, with her eyes closed and a subtle smile playing on her lips. _I assure you, sweet Sookie, you will have plenty more orgasms to smile about._

Eric took a step closer, placing his cold hands on her heated flesh. Sookie gasped at the sensation, her eyes snapping open to meet Eric's own blue eyes. She writhed her body against the hands that stroked her sides and cupped her breasts.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted this," Eric spoke in a quiet voice.

"Well come and get it then," Sookie replied, biting her bottom lip and hitching a leg around his waist, inviting him to take what he wanted.

Eric cocked a blond brow. "I thought you said I was too big?"

Sookie tossed her head back and stared at the ceiling in an exasperated manner. "I'm throwing caution to the wind, just fuck me already."

Eric chuckled. "Why you dirty…"

"Yeah… I am dirty right now," Sookie spoke as she felt Eric take hold of the undersides of her thighs and pull her soaking, wet core to him.

Eric teased her with the tip of him, nudging and grinding it against her throbbing entrance. "You are aware once I start, I will not be able to stop?"

"Mmm hmm," nodded Sookie. She was biting her bottom lip and looking at him with wanton and pleading eyes.

Carefully, Eric pushed his way inside her, slowly penetrating her. Inch, by glorious agonising inch, Eric impaled Sookie with his manhood. However, even though Sookie had begged Eric for this, she was beginning to regret it as the thought that he actually might be too big dawned on her. She could feel him filling her and stretching her uncomfortably making her grateful for the plenty of lubrication she had, but the task was still painful as she ended up whimpering.

"Relax," Eric spoke in a soothing voice.

Sookie nodded vigorously in her reply as she panted erratically against the pain and closed her eyes tight to keep tears from spilling.

Even though Sookie was in pain, Eric revelled in the feel of her about him. She was wet, warm, and unbelievably tight. He could feel every delightful detail of her inner walls as they clenched him tightly, engulfing his length in a suffocating embrace. It took virtually all of his control to keep from plundering into her and pounding her like a mad man, though in all honesty, she wasn't relaxed enough for him to fuck her like that yet.

Once Eric was buried inside Sookie to the hilt, he waited patiently, allowing her to adjust to his size. He took the moment to bask in the glory that Sookie Stackhouse was impaled on his dick and he was about to have wild and passionate sex with her.

"Is it all in?" Sookie asked with a gulp while panting heavily.

Eric smirked. "Yes."

"Oh my," Sookie replied trembling, her voice full of pain. "I don't think I can do this."

Eric hushed Sookie. "Yes you can. You will soon forget all about the pain when it starts to feel good -"

" _If_ it starts to feel good," Sookie pointed out as she interrupted Eric.

" _When_ it starts to feel good," corrected Eric as he partially withdrew from Sookie's warmth and started to gently thrust.

Sookie cried out in pain, only to have Eric instantly hush her with soothing tones and encourage her to relax while gently and slowly thrusting within her. He maintained his unsatisfactory pace, letting Sookie adjust. When he felt her relax, he gradually increased his speed, drawing more and more out of her, only to thrust back into the quivering barmaid more deeply.

Sookie took deep breaths at Eric's initial and gentle movements, trying her best to relax. The pain flared through her at first, but was greatly eased by how wet she was. She was glad that Eric kept things slow at first, letting her get use to his size, and gradually enjoy the rhythm. Carefully he started to take her deeper and deeper, hitting a sweet spot inside of her that demanded to be stimulated.

"More," Sookie groaned when she felt she could physically handle Eric.

A triumphant and hungry growl erupted from Eric, as he took a firmer hold of Sookie, thrusting into her deeper and faster as he pulled her back against him, matching his rhythm. Eric needed little encouragement to ravish Sookie, as he had been wanting to do so for a long time.

With Eric's increased movements, Sookie felt a sting of pain, but she no longer cared, in fact, it even felt nice. Sookie's groans were deep and lustful as she enjoyed the feel of what Eric was doing to her. It wasn't long before Sookie was screaming Eric's name in orgasm.

Still, Eric fucked her, not stopping as Sookie tumbled through her third orgasm. Nor did he stop when she became over-sensitive and numb, knowing full well the sensation would pass for her and she would be back on the road of pleasure. It was only moment before Sookie was groaning wantonly, begging for Eric to give her more. The vampire wasn't ready to have her at full throttle just yet, he was enjoying the view of her as she was right now.

Sex with Eric was in no way pain free, there was a sharp stinging sensation that Sookie felt through the pleasure. However, Sookie didn't care, she found that liked it, she liked it a _lot_. _Oh God! It hurts so good…_ Sookie thought as she felt bombarded with her fourth orgasm.

The fourth orgasm only stroked Eric's ego further, and No. 5 came only seconds later. Sookie found herself in shock as gasping screams fell from her mouth. _How the fuck did that happen?_ Sookie wondered as she found herself unable to verbally speak the question.

Eric enjoyed the feel of her contracting walls around his hard member when Sookie orgasmed. He found the feeling quite exquisite, coupled with how wonderfully tight, wet and warm she was he began to fear if he would suffer with premature ejaculation. That was something that would not sit well with him or his reputation, especially as he intended to ravish her until sunrise.

"ERIC...ERIC, OH, ERIC!" Sookie screamed as she had her sixth orgasm.

The vampire grinned triumphantly, loving the sound of his name on her lips when she was in the throes of pleasure. He also loved the way her eyes shined when she was climaxing, and how her breath would hitch just before she peaked. He also felt quite proud with the juices he was causing to spill forth from her. Clear liquid seeped out of her to saturate her butt cheeks and coat Eric's thighs, while dripping down to start collecting on the floor in a small puddle. This was certainly turning in to a wet and sloppy affair, not that either one of them was bothered right now.

Eric was taking her harder and faster now, at a speed that would probably leave her bruised and delicate the next day, but the vampire was unable to control himself. He watched her bouncing breasts, mesmerised at how they jiggled to the rhythm he bucked his hips. He also wanted to hear her call his name more, which he was rewarded with when she reached her seventh orgasm.

On her eighth orgasm, Sookie threw her head back and screamed out, staring at the concrete ceiling, thanking the heavens that no one was able to hear her. Sookie was pretty sure she was being taken at a vampire speed now, if the blurring of her surroundings was anything to go by. In fact, she found looking at her surroundings nauseating and decided to concentrate on Eric. At least he wasn't all blurred.

Watching Eric, she found herself in awe to know that someone like him wanted her so. She was just a small town girl, while Eric was a handsome and powerful vampire, and yet here he was, devoting an entire night to her pleasure. _Though it's not like he's not getting anything out of it,_ Sookie mentally scoffed. However, his look of concentration and animalistic desire he had for her seemed to take Sookie's breath away, which didn't help when orgasm number nine reared its head.

"Oh God, I don't want you to ever stop fucking me," Sookie groaned when she was able to speak.

"If only that were possible," Eric replied through heady grunts.

Eric never once relented in his ravishing of Sookie Stackhouse as he ploughed into her incessantly, driving her to the brink on insanity with pleasure. He, himself, never wanted the feeling of being inside Sookie to end; never did he want to stop hearing her cries of bliss; never did he want this moment to end.

More and more climaxes did Sookie experience, to the point where she lost count and that they were coming so fast at her there was only seconds between them now.

 _Fuck! How does he keep me coming like this?_ Sookie mentally questioned. _I never experienced this with Bill,_ Sookie thought as she started to compare Bill and Eric. Yet her thoughts soon switched to something else when it dawned on her that things were far from over. _How long have we been at this now? Surely he can't go on for much longer...I know I can't._

Her stomach muscles were so tightly clenched from her constantly repeated orgasms that she was starting to get cramps. She also found she was sweating so much that her wrists were starting to rub on the leather-lined cuffs, and if it continued, she was going to have sores. Also, her hands ached and felt stiff from continuously gripping the straps as tight as she could. There was also the fact that her throat had become raw with all the crying out and screaming she was doing. Not only that, there was also no doubt in her mind that she was going to have difficulty walking at the end of this. As much fun as it was, this was definitely a wild ride that was going to leave her with more than bumps and bruises, and perhaps now might be a good time to stop – if Eric was willing.

Even though Sookie had felt she had reached the point where she could physically go on no more, Eric was far from that idea. He was aware that they had been having sex for hours, and the sun had risen about two hours ago, but he found he was just unable to stop and this had to be the longest he had ever had intercourse for. Yet if he could, he would probably try to keep his performance up throughout the whole day.

His eyes travelled down Sookie's body, taking in every detail. He loved the way she was whimpering and panting in ragged breaths; he wondered what it must feel like to have her erect nipples so taut; he marvelled at how luscious her full breasts bounced; he was in awe of how her sweat sheen skin glistened, reminding him of some of the most beautiful gemstone. Yet, the thing that held his attention most was their intimate joining.

Eric's eyes fixated on his manhood moving in and out of Sookie. He adored the way her actual sex clenched onto him, drawing him in deeply. He also loved the way the swollen pink flesh quivered in spasms, twitching and convulsing uncontrollably. Yet what really intoxicated him was when he saw blood. He had been thrusting in Sookie for so long, and so hard that he had inevitably torn her. Thankfully not that badly, but still enough to show a little blood.

The subtle sight and scent of the crimson liquid was enough to send him over the edge. He wanted to taste that sweet blood so, and mark Sookie with his seed.

He was unable to stop himself as he growled hungrily. He shifted their position slightly, pulling Sookie closer to him as he held her in an embrace. He placed one arm around her back, while the other helped wrap her legs round his waist. He leaned in to place his forehead against hers, nuzzling her affectionately as he growled seductively.

Sookie looked up into his eyes like a lost deer. She was on pleasure and sensory overload and couldn't stop her emotions as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Eric kissed and licked them away, before settling on her mouth to steel tender and chaste kisses. Sookie whimpered longingly as she returned Eric's affection.

 _Please let him come in me_ _,_ Sookie mentally begged. Not because she wanted things over with – even though physically her body did – but because she wanted to feel the sensation. She wanted Eric to spill his seed in her, wanted him to be even deeper in her, marking her in some way.

"Eric...please...please come in me," Sookie begged between kisses. Yet even though the words in the sentence may have been dirty, her tone of voice was anything but.

That was the final straw to undo Eric. He held Sookie to himself tightly, basking in her warmth against his cold skin. He felt the tremor of climax tear through him as his balls coiled and tightened in anticipation of release. Bucking wildly and haphazardly, deep guttural moans and whimpers escaped him. Unable to hold off any longer, Eric sunk his fangs into her neck, drawing her blood with a satisfied groan. He had never tasted anything more wonderfully delicious as he did just now, knowing full well he would savour the taste for ever.

Sookie hugged Eric as tightly as she could with her legs, as she was unable to embrace him with her arms. Emotionally wrought whimpers spilled from her lips as she had never experienced anything like this before, and she doubted she would ever be able to forget it.

Suddenly, Eric ripped his fangs from Sookie's neck, causing her to scream in alarm. "SOOKIE!" he roared, shooting his seed into her.

"OH...ERIC!" cried a jubilant Sookie as she felt him fill her completely.

With their passion now over, Eric held Sookie to him while she dangled limply from the ceiling. Neither one were able to talk or move, the only sound was their shuddering pants that filled the room while they shook with several aftershocks.

Being the first to be able to move, Eric released Sookie's wrist from the chains. She flopped forward and allowed Eric to support her. Pulling her arms around his neck, Eric took hold of her limp body and staggered to a makeshift double bed he had in the basement. Toppling forward, they collapsed on the bed with Eric landing above Sookie, causing her to cough out as the air was partially knocked from her lungs.

"Sorry," Eric mumbled as he shifted himself so he was not crushing Sookie.

The blonde telepath nodded as she accepted his apology.

Eric gently tilted her head and licked her bite wound closed, before settling on his side beside the exhausted Sookie. He reached behind him for a blanket to wrap one another in.

After 10 or 15 minutes, Sookie spoke. "Can I take the shoes off now?" she croaked.

Eric laughed. "Of course, lover."

Sookie was oblivious to the pet name Eric gave her as she slipped the high heeled shoes off. The small action seemed to require great effort on her part as her muscles were very tired, but once they were off, Sookie felt instant relief. Wiggling her toes, she hummed.

"Better?" Eric enquired.

"Much," Sookie whispered with a nod.

Eric started to caress Sookie's sides. "You were fantastic, my lover."

Sookie turned her head to look at Eric and smiled. "Why thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

"Yeah?" pressed Eric with a smug smile.

"Okay, I admit it, you blew my brains out," Sookie said while rolling her eyes.

Eric chuckled.

"No seriously," Sookie continued as she dropped the playful attitude. "I don't know how anything could possibly top that."

Sookie noticed blood trickling from Eric's ear and down his cheek. She snuggled closer to him and proceeded to lick the blood away, making Eric shudder and gasp. Once done with her task, Sookie tugged his ear lobe with her teeth before settling back down on the shared bed.

"You're bleeding," Sookie commented in a concerned voice.

"It will pass when I rest for the day," Eric said with a shrug.

Sookie squirmed slightly until she was comfortable and sighed in a satisfied fashion.

"I must admit Miss Stackhouse," Eric started as he regained Sookie's attention. "Of all the lovers I have had, none have been better then you, my lover."

Sookie's lips started to twitch into a smile.

"What, my lover?" asked Eric.

"I seriously need to lose at poker to you more often," giggled the blonde telepath before settling her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

Eric chuckled at her remark. The vampire was about to speak further when he noticed the slow rhythm of her heartbeat and steady breathing.

"Sookie?" Eric spoke gently as he waited for a response.

Sookie made no sound or movement, and the vampire came to the realisation she had fallen asleep, which was to be expected as she was no doubt exhausted.

Eric gave her a silent smile before he too settled down to sleep, reminding himself to destroy the tampered poker cards before Sookie found out he'd cheated.


End file.
